Trouble Comes to Town
by Lucas4Ever
Summary: The moment you've all been waiting for. The conclusion of 'Trouble Comes to Town'. Will Rory tell Jess that she wants to be with Tristan or will she decide that she really wants to be with Jess?
1. Unexpected Guest

Title: Trouble Comes to Town  
  
Author: AngeloftheNight  
  
Spoilers: "I can't get started"  
  
Summary: Jess is just getting his life together when an old friend of his comes to Star's Hollow to visit. Will the friend disrupt the developing relationship between Rory and Jess? And whom will Rory confide in? Trory with a little bit of R/J, L/L.  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the property of The WB. I own no rights to the show. I do own all of the rights to Jason. If you use my character I will have to sue you, but only if you don't ask first! :-)  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to my story ~*~Fallin~*~. It is written from the characters POV's. It just picks up where the other left off. It might make more sense if you read ~*~Fallin~*~ first, but if you don't I am sure you will beable to understand this story. I hope you all like it. It is my first attempt at a Trory! So be kind!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Rory's POV*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was my first day of my Senior year. I was rummaging through my clothes trying to find my plaid Chilton skirt.  
  
"Mom!" I poked my head out of my bedroom door and found mom searching through all the kitchen drawers. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"Keys," she replied.  
  
"Check the table by the front door."  
  
"Smart girl."  
  
I chased my mom down the hall, "Do you know where my skirt is?"  
  
"It is your first day of school and you don't know where your skirt is?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What would Chilton think?"  
  
"They would probably think that I was crazy showing up at school with out my skirt on. So, have you seen it?"  
  
"It's on top of the dryer."  
  
"Why couldn't you just tell me that in the first place?"  
  
"Go! You're waisting time."  
  
I walked to the dryer and found my skirt. I pulled it on, grabbed my extremely heavy backpack and followed my mom out the door.  
  
By the time we got to Luke's the morning crowd had already piled in.  
  
"Where are we suppose to sit?" Mom asked me.  
  
"Counter," Luke rushed by carrying two plates of pancakes.  
  
We sat at the counter and Jess greeted us as he emerged from the kitchen, "Good morning."  
  
"Hey!" I leaned over and gave him a quick peck.  
  
"Get a room," mom coughed.  
  
"Ummm, mom? You do realize who you are talking to, don't you?"  
  
"Oh, right. Well, don't get a room."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
"Two coffee's," Jess handed a cup to me and one to mom.  
  
It has been almost two months since Jess and I started dating. He has actually made an effort to be decent to my mom. I think she is starting to get used to him. Mom and Luke have been dating for a while. Our lives have been going pretty well. I glanced at my watch and realized what time it was. "I have to get going. I don't want to be late on my first day." I got up and kissed Jess.  
  
"Bye Babe," my mother waved me out the door. I decided to skip out on the bus this year. I still have the car that Dean gave me. When we broke up I was planning on giving it back, but every time I got remotly close to him he darted in the other direction. Who could blame him? Eventually Lane convinced me to give up and keep the car. Mostly for her benefit.  
  
I reached Chilton and dreaded going inside. Paris and I agreed to meet by the office. She wanted to talk about something or another. I gathered my stuff and slowly made my way inside.  
  
"You're late," she announced.  
  
"You told me to meet you at 8," I replied.  
  
"Yes, I did." Paris snuck a look at her watch. "It's 8:05."  
  
"It's just 5 minutes," I quickly regreted saying.  
  
"Just 5 minutes? That is 5 minutes that we could have been organizing a fundraiser, or finalizing plans for the school year, or coming up with new plans for the school year, or planning the Winter Formal or."  
  
I cut her off, "Okay, okay. It will never happen again."  
  
"Better not."  
  
"What's your first class?"  
  
"Advanced Calculus."  
  
I wanted to scream. Instead I choked out, "Me too."  
  
"Good."  
  
Good?! How is that good? "Uh. Yeah. I have to go to my locker."  
  
"Okay. See you first period."  
  
"Yeah. First period." I walked to my locker beginning to resent Paris more and more. It is bad enough that I am Vice President and she is President of the class, but now I was being forced to be in the same classes as her.  
  
It took me three fighting trys to open my locker. When it finally opened I shoved my stuff in and slammed it shut. I found myself standing face to face with Tristan DuGrey. He was leaning up against a locker.  
  
"Tristan?" I asked surprised.  
  
"Mary!" Tristan answered.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"You are looking pretty nice these days," He ran his eyes up and down my body.  
  
"Thanks," I quickly pulled my books close to me. "What are you doing here?" I asked again hoping for a better response.  
  
"I go to school here," Tristan avoided the real point to the question.  
  
"I mean. Why? I thought. Oh, nevermind." I began to walk away but he stepped in front of me.  
  
"Leaving so soon?"  
  
"I have to get to class."  
  
"You are wondering why I'm not in military school." Tristan sounded sure of himself.  
  
"No, I'm not." I responded, although I was. I tried to get around him, but he kept blocking my path.  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"I have to go to class," I tried once more to get around him, but failed.  
  
"Since you want to know so bad, I will tell you."  
  
"Listen Tristan," a little bit of anger squeaked in my voice. "I would love to reminise, but maybe we could do it some other time. I REALLY have to get to class," I sucessfully rushed passed him before he could say another word.  
  
The rest of the day was kind off a blur. I kept trying to forget about what it was going to be like working with Paris 24/7 and how I was possibly going to deal with Tristan. Unfortunatly, I had no luck with either subject.  
  
At the end of the day Tristan caught me at my locker before I had the chance to avoid him. He nonchalantly approached me and asked, "How's bag boy doing?"  
  
"I wouldn't know. Not that it's any of your business, but we broke up," I dully replied.  
  
"That's a shame."  
  
"I can hear the disappointment in your voice," I said sarcastically.  
  
"What can I say? I never really like the guy much."  
  
"Now, there is a surprise." I shut my locker and headed to my car with Tristan not far behind.  
  
"Maybe you would like to go out sometime?"  
  
"Have you met Jess?"  
  
"Jess who?"  
  
"My boyfriend, Jess."  
  
"No, haven't met him. Maybe you could introduce us."  
  
"Yeah. Maybe." I got in my car.  
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Tristan." I slammed my car door and took off.  
  
I decided to stop by Luke's and say hi to Jess.  
  
"How was school?" I asked Jess as I sat down at the counter.  
  
"School's school," he handed me a cup of coffee.  
  
"Could you be a little more elaborate?"  
  
"My classes suck. My teachers suck. And the people suck."  
  
"It's good to know you are making an effort to get along with everyone."  
  
"Just be glad that I went."  
  
"I am," Jess leaned over the counter and kissed me just as Luke walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" He bellowed. "Get to work." He looked at Jess.  
  
"Luke?" Jess asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My friend, Jason, called. He wants to come to Star's Hollow for a week or two."  
  
"So."  
  
"He wants to stay with us."  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Luke looked at Jess giving in, "If he so much as looks at me the wrong way he is out."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Say thank you," I whispered to Jess.  
  
"No way!"  
  
I glared at him, "Jess!"  
  
Jess turned to Luke, "Thanks."  
  
"Don't get used to it," Luke replied back.  
  
"So, who is this friend of yours?" I asked Jess.  
  
"A friend from New York. We used to hang out a lot," he replied.  
  
"When is he coming?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"You better not cut school!"  
  
"He's not coming until like 6."  
  
"So, you still better not cut school."  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
"I have to get home. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I kissed Jess and went home. When I got there mom was pigging out on the couch.  
  
"Hey," I greeted her.  
  
"Hi." She barely noticed my presense.  
  
"Why are you home early?"  
  
"I felt kind of sick at work so I came home."  
  
"Oh. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Just hungry."  
  
"Okay. Well, I have to do my 1st day of school homework."  
  
"All right. Have fun honey."  
  
I walked in my room wondering what was up with mom. Once I got all of my homework out I entered 'Rory World' and zoned out everything except my assignments.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
R/R! Reviews are my life! Pathetic.I know. 


	2. The Project

Title: Trouble Comes to Town  
  
Author: AngeloftheNight  
  
Spoilers: "I can't get started"  
  
Summary: Jess is just getting his life together when an old friend of his comes to Star's Hollow to visit. Will the friend disrupt the developing relationship between Rory and Jess? And whom will Rory confide in? Trory with a little bit of R/J, L/L.  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the property of The WB. I own no rights to the show. I do own all of the rights to Jason. If you use my character I will have to sue you, but only if you don't ask first! :-)  
  
~*~*~*~Chapter 2*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up the next morning with an unbelievably horrible headache. After ten minutes of trying to figure out where it came from I reached the conclusion that it was from all of the studying that I had done the night before. The teachers at Chilton love to give pop quizes the first week of school so this year I figured that I better study for them. I grabbed my uniform and headed for the shower.  
  
After my shower I got dressed and walked to the living room to find mom standing at the door tapping her foot and trying to look annoyed.  
  
"Okay. I'm coming," I grabbed all of my stuff and followed her out the door.  
  
We were to Luke's in no time at all. Before I could open the door of the Diner my bestfriend, Lane just about knocked me over. She grabbed my shoulders with both hands and attempted to catch her breath.  
  
Mom was glaring at me, "I'll meet you inside." She waisted no time plowing into the Diner.  
  
Lane was bent over infront of me with one hand on my shoulder and one hand on her chest. "What? What is it?" I asked her.  
  
"Yesterday," She couldn't get out a full sentence before she gasped for a breath of air.  
  
"What about yesterday?"  
  
She stood there for a second and let herself catch her breath completely before she attempted to speak again.  
  
"Yesterday. At School. There was this new girl. Her name is Marrisa Debou."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She is in my history class. Dean is in my history class too."  
  
"What does any of this have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well, she dropped her pencil and Dean went to pick it up and they hit their heads together. You know how the story goes."  
  
"I still don't get it."  
  
"He said hi. She said hi. They made a date for Saterday!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So?! You don't even care that your ex-boyfriend is going to go out with another girl? On a date?"  
  
"Why shouldn't he? I have a boyfriend. I think it is nice that he is dating again."  
  
Lane looked at me with a shocking expression. "I do not believe that you are not even a little upset about this."  
  
"Lane, we have been broken up for almost two months. It's really not a big deal." I was a bit curious about this girl. Could Dean really find someone so quickly after we broke up? It was different with me. I already had Jess, but Dean didn't have anyone. Deep down inside I think I was a little hurt, but as much as I wanted to feel bad about the situation I couldn't. I really was glad that Dean was starting to date again. At least I know that I didn't ruin his life forever.  
  
"Fine," Lane interuppted my thoughts. "I have been waiting all night to tell you this and you are not even the least bit phased. I see what good all of my spying and eavesdropping does! No good at all!"  
  
"Calm down. I am very greatful that you took time out of your leaning to eavesdrop on Dean."  
  
"Thank you. Now, I have to get back to the house. Mom thinks that I am ironing my clothes for school."  
  
"Okay Lane. Bye." I hugged my bestfriend and she ran home. Glad that that was finally over I went into the diner and joined my mom at a table.  
  
"So, what news did Lane have today?" My mother chuckled.  
  
"She was spying on Dean yesterday and over heard that he is going on a date with this new girl at Star's Hollow High," I replied.  
  
"Oh. Are you okay with that?"  
  
"Why does everyone seem to think that it would be a really big deal to me? It isn't my decision wheather or not Dean starts dating again. He is his own person and he has his own life just like I do."  
  
"You did spend a big part of your life with him."  
  
"Yes I did. Now I have moved on and he is too."  
  
"Okay. End of discussion."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Can we get some service over here?" Mother shouted acrossed the diner.  
  
"Diner's closed today." We heard Luke's voice coming from the storage room  
  
"That's funny. I thought the sign out front said Open."  
  
"Nope. It says closed."  
  
"How do you explain all of these other people?"  
  
"Family reunion."  
  
"You're related to Kirk? Wow, who would of thought?"  
  
Luke brought two cups of coffee to our table.  
  
"Can I have mine to go? I am kind of running late," I asked Luke.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I followed Luke to the counter, "Where is Jess?"  
  
"He said he was going to school early. I don't buy that for a minute."  
  
"Hmmm," Luke handed me the styro-foam cup, "Thanks. See you tomorrow."  
  
I walked back home and then made my way to Chilton. When I got inside the school I found Tristan standing up against my locker. "Move please," I politely asked.  
  
"Not untill you agree to go out with me," He gave me one of his most charming smiles.  
  
"I have a boyfriend. Even if I didn't I still wouldn't go out with you."  
  
"That hurts," he placed his hand on his heart.  
  
"Why don't you go bother someone who will actually go out with you?"  
  
"Because I don't want to go out with just anyone. I want to go out with you."  
  
"Why do you insist on tormenting me?"  
  
"Is that what I'm doing? I was only asking you out."  
  
"Yes. You keep asking me out and you keep getting the same simple No so why do you even bother? Do you like getting turned down?"  
  
"I know someday that you will go out with me. Who could resist my charm?" He smiled at me once more and then walked away.  
  
My day was going pretty good untill Advanced Chemistry. I walked in the door and found Tristan sitting at my lab. "What are you doing here?" I tilted my head when asked him.  
  
"I'm taking this class." He stood up to offer me his chair.  
  
I ignored the gesture, "How did you manage to get into this class?"  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"Would everyone please take their seats?" Our new Chemistry teacher, Mr. Strode, asked us. Everyone sat down and I was forced to take the seat next to Tristan.  
  
"Now," my teacher went on. "I am going to pair you up into groups of two for your first class assignment. The groups are as follows: Paris Geller and Danielle Gouque, Randy Blanch and Isabelle Winster, Rory Gilmore and Tristan DuGrey."  
  
I got a pain in the pit of my stomach. The list went on, but I failed to hear it. How did I know that I would get paired up with him? This was going to be one heck of an assignment. I hoped that it wasn't anything too big because I really didn't want to spend my time being hit on by Tristan.  
  
"Looks like we are going to be working together," Tristan smiled at me while raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Looks like it," I wanted to break down and cry. He made ME his mission in life and I was starting to get annoyed. Mr. Strode began to announce the project and put my feeling sorry for myself on hold.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: HAHAHA! Cliff Hanger! What kind of project will Rory and Tristan be forced to do together? This chapter was sort of short, but I wanted to get a cliff hanger in there. Sorry about all the typos. My spellcheck refuses to work. It likes to be evil to me. I type fast and make lots of typos, so please fogive me!  
  
Next chapter: Rory discovers what project her and Tristan have to do together! Jess's friend comes to Star's Hollow. 


	3. The Project Pt 2

Title: Trouble Comes to Town  
  
Author: AngeloftheNight  
  
Spoilers: "I can't get started"  
  
Summary: Jess is just getting his life together when an old friend of his comes to Star's Hollow to visit. Will the friend disrupt the developing relationship between Rory and Jess? And whom will Rory confide in? Trory with a little bit of R/J, L/L.  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the property of The WB. I own no rights to the show. I do own all of the rights to Jason. If you use my character I will have to sue you, but only if you don't ask first! :-)  
  
~*~*~*~Chapter 3*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mr. Strode began explaining the project to us, "You will have exactly two weeks to complete the project. I am going to give each group a sheet of paper. The paper will tell you what you are going to be doing for the next two weeks." Mr. Strode handed out the pieces of paper one by one. When he got to our lab Tristan grabbed the piece of paper and began to read it.  
  
"You must create some type of eatable candy. You must obtain a recipe for the candy and follow it step by step. This project is designed to get you familiar with creating mixtures and working with a partner. You will be graded on how well you followed the instructions of the recipe."  
  
"What?" I was in shock. "I can't cook."  
  
Tristan was getting a kick out of this, "No better time to learn then now."  
  
"I am going to get an F on this project. I will never get into Harvard. What does candy making have to do with chemistry?"  
  
Mr. Strode heard my bantering and came over, "Do you have a question Miss. Gilmore?"  
  
"Yes. Why are we making candy in a chemistry class?"  
  
"Well, over the next year we are going to be working with chemicals and mixtures. I want you to get used to the idea of it all."  
  
"I still don't get it."  
  
"Look at it this way. Using the materials needed to make candy is a lot like using chemicals and such. I want you to understand that you have to use a certain amount of each item such as sugar or else the whole batch will be ruined. You can't expect to dump any amount of choleric acid into a chemical mixture and have it come out right."  
  
I sighed and Mr. Strode took that as a cue that I understood. He left the table and Tristan was staring at me.  
  
"Stop looking at me," I practically yelled at him. He ignored me and gave me one of his most seductive smiles. "Stop that!"  
  
"So partner," he put his arm around me and I quickly tossed it off my shoulder. "When should we meet for our candy making adventure?"  
  
"Meet me at my house tonight. 6 o'clock sharp."  
  
"How about 5:30?"  
  
"6 o'clock."  
  
"If you insist." I was so relieved to hear the bell ring that I left my chemistry book sitting on our lab station.  
  
The day could not get over fast enough. Every corner I turned either Paris was chasing me down or Tristan was waiting for me. I could have screamed. I felt like I was trapped in some Horror movie that just kept going on and on. When the end of the day finally came I was so overwhelmed with joy that it took me only 20 minutes to get home from school and I didn't even speed.  
  
I entered the Diner and noticed that Jess was missing. "Luke, where is Jess?" I asked him as he handed me a cup of coffee.  
  
"Upstairs. His friend came early so I let him off for the day." Luke rushed passed me carry two plates of food. I headed up the stairs and knocked on the apartment door.  
  
"Who is it?" I heard Jess' voice answer.  
  
"It me. Rory." Jess hurried to the door and let me in.  
  
"Hey," he greeted me.  
  
"Hi!" I followed Jess and shut the door behind myself. He took me over to a tall guy. Probably 6'2 with spiked brown hair. He had green eyes and was actually pretty cute.  
  
"Rory. This is Jason." Jess introduced me to the guy.  
  
"Hi." I noticed Jason was looking me up and down. A lot like Tristan does.  
  
"So you're Rory." Jason raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I am."  
  
"You are pretty hot."  
  
I was surprised at the way he said that, "Umm. Thanks."  
  
"Me and Jason used to hang out a lot back in New York. We were pretty good friends." Jess stood next to his friend so they both were staring at me.  
  
I felt a little uncomfortable so I decided to make a run for it, "I have to get home. My chemistry teacher gave us this stupid project to do. I am supposed to meet Tristan at back at my house so we can get started."  
  
"Who is Tristan?" Jess asked.  
  
"Just a guy that I go to school with."  
  
"Oh okay. Well, I'll see you later then." Jess came over to me and gave me a short kiss. I walked out of the Diner and went straight home. When I got there Tristan was already sitting on my porch waiting for me. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.  
  
"We have a project to do. Remember?" He gave me a puppy dog look.  
  
"It is only 4:30."  
  
"So."  
  
"So. You weren't supposed to be here until 6."  
  
"I'm early."  
  
"I don't call and hour and a half early. I call it stalking."  
  
"Call it whatever you want." He got up and followed me into the house.  
  
"What do you want to drink?" I sat my bag down on the table.  
  
"Whatever you have."  
  
"Water?"  
  
"Waters fine."  
  
"Good because we don't have anything else. We do have coffee, but you don't strike me as the coffee drinking type."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You just don't. So, where do you want to start?"  
  
"How about you go out with me sometime?"  
  
"No. First, we need to get a recipe. What kind of candy do you want to make?"  
  
"How about those little candy hearts?"  
  
"I'm being serious here."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Lets just make rock candy."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"We don't have any cookbooks so we are going to have to go into town and get a recipe."  
  
"All right. Lets go."  
  
I grabbed my purse and we walked into town. Our first stop was Luke's. He told us he had no idea how to make rock candy so we went to Doose's market. It was the first time I had been in there since Dean and I broke up. We walked in and there was no sign of Dean. I found Taylor. "Hey Taylor. You wouldn't happen to have a recipe for rock candy would you?" I asked him.  
  
"Of course we do. Right over here in our cookbook section." Taylor led us over to a shelf full of cookbooks.  
  
"Since when do you have a cookbook section?"  
  
"We've always had a cookbook section."  
  
"No you haven't."  
  
"Maybe you and your mother were just to busy in the junk food isles to notice it."  
  
"Oh. That could be it. Thanks Taylor." He walked away and Tristan and I began searching through all the different books.  
  
"Which one of these things would have a candy recipe?" Tristan asked me.  
  
"Look for one that says Candy on it or something." After about five minutes of searching we finally found the right book. I opened it up and we began gathering the ingredients so we wouldn't have to come back later. When we finished finding everything we made our way to the check out. I hadn't noticed before, but Dean was bagging the groceries and there was no way I could get out of him seeing me. Dean glanced up and saw me standing there. He looked surprised to see Tristan standing there with me. It was our turn to go through the check out and Dean did his best not to look at me. He finished bagging our stuff and handed me the bag. Tristan just couldn't control himself and he slipped his arm around me. Dean's face turned cherry red and he stormed off into the back of the store. We walked out of the store and I started yelling at Tristan. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"I just couldn't help it."  
  
"You are a horrible person. I already hurt him bad enough and now he is probably more angry with me than he was before."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No you're not. You do stuff like that just to hurt the people. You aren't sorry." I wanted to cry but held my tears back. I hurried up home with Tristan behind me. When we went inside mom was already there. She saw the look on my face and took the bag from me.  
  
"Tristan, do you mind letting me have a moment alone with my daughter," Mom asked him.  
  
"Not at all," He went outside on the porch.  
  
"What is wrong honey? And why is Tristan here?" Mom sat me down.  
  
"He came back from military school and I got paired with him for this project. We had to go get some stuff from Doose's and Dean was there. When we were walking out Tristan put his arm around me and Dean stormed off. It is just horrible. I already hurt him bad enough."  
  
"It'll be okay honey. I'll go tell Tristan to go home and that you two can work on the project tomorrow. Okay?"  
  
"Okay mom." She went outside for a little bit and came back in.  
  
"He left. I told him that you would see him at school."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Mom and I just sat around talking and watching T.V. for the rest of the evening. When it was time to go to bed I knew that I would have to see Tristan again tomorrow and I was not ready for that. I knew that deep down there was more to him, but he always seemed to make bad situations worse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I wasn't really sure where I was going with it, but I think it turned out okay! 


	4. Tell Me About Your Life

Title: Trouble Comes to Town  
  
Author: AngeloftheNight  
  
Spoilers: "I can't get started"  
  
Summary: Jess is just getting his life together when an old friend of his comes to Star's Hollow to visit. Will the friend disrupt the developing relationship between Rory and Jess? And whom will Rory confide in? Trory with a little bit of R/J, L/L.  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the property of The WB. I own no rights to the show. I do own all of the rights to Jason. If you use my character I will have to sue you, but only if you don't ask first! :-)  
  
~*~*~*~Chapter 4*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I woke up the next day I was in no mood to go to school, but I really didn't have much of a choice. I got ready and mom and I headed to Luke's. When we got there Jess wasn't around so I went upstairs to find him. I was just about to knock on the door when overheard a conversation between Jess and his friend, Jason.  
  
"She's my girlfriend." I heard Jess say.  
  
"She's pretty hot." Jason replied.  
  
"I know she is."  
  
"So, there is no chance for me and her?"  
  
"I told you. She's my girlfriend."  
  
"That never stopped me before did it?"  
  
"Rory is a good person. She isn't like the other girls I have dated."  
  
"So, you mean she isn't a slut?"  
  
"No, she isn't and I perfer to keep it that way. So you better leave her alone."  
  
"Okay. Okay. I get it."  
  
"Good."  
  
I decided that I had heard enough of the conversation and I didn't want to interrupt so I went back downstairs and made my way to school. When I got there Tristan was already standing at my locker. I glared at him and he moved aside so that I could get into my locker.  
  
"So, are we on for tonight?" He asked me.  
  
"We are on to get this project finished so that I don't have to deal with you anymore," I retorted.  
  
"Do you want to go get something to eat afterwards?"  
  
I was getting very angry, "Why don't you get the point? I don't want to go out with you. I never will. So just leave it alone and leave me alone!" I slammed my locker shut and stormed to the bathroom. I couldn't believe him. He had the nerve to ask me out again after what he did yesterday! I wished that he would just get the point and leave me alone. That wasn't all that was on my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about the conversation that I had over heard between Jess and Jason.  
  
I didn't even know anything about Jess's life in New York. I knew nothing about him, but what I wanted to know. Could all of his other girlfriends really have been sluts? Why didn't he ever talk about any of this with me? Did he not trust me enough to tell me about his old life? Before I knew it, the bell to first hour was ringing. I quickly grabbed my bag and dabbed my wet eyes. The day went pretty fast and Tristan stayed clear of me. I had a really bad day and if it wasn't bad enough already it got worse when Paris questioned me all day about my ornery mood.  
  
I was so glad when the day was over. I rushed home and started making our candy. I was at work for about a half an hour when the door bell rang. Expecting that it was Tristan I yelled, "I can do this project by myself!"  
  
"I'm sorry to have bothered you," Jess walked in the door.  
  
I went out to see him. "I'm sorry. I thought that you were someone else. Where is Jason?"  
  
"He is somewhere."  
  
"You keep good tabs on your company."  
  
"I'm not babysitting him."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Why did you come see me this morning."  
  
"I was running late and I didn't have time," I lied.  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm here to see you now." He leaned in to kiss me and I pulled away. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I just have to get this done today so that I don't have to work on it later. Paris is going to kill me if I don't make our meetings for the next week."  
  
"Are you sure you are okay?"  
  
"Yes. I'm fine."  
  
"Okay. Well, I guess I will go then if you are busy." He started to walk away.  
  
"Jess! Wait." He turned back around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"I thought you were busy."  
  
"I really need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
We both walked over to the couch and sat down. I had no idea where to start the conversation so Jess started it for me.  
  
"I know something is wrong with you. You're acting strange."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that I've been thinking and I don't know anything about you."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know anything about me?"  
  
"I don't know anything about what your life was like in New York."  
  
"It was hell."  
  
"Jess. I'm serious."  
  
"So am I. What's this about anyway?"  
  
"It's just that I want to know what your life was like. What you did when you were skipping school and who you hung out with and why your life was hell."  
  
"What does this have to do with anything?"  
  
"I just want to know about you. I don't know anything about you."  
  
"You know everything that you need to know about me."  
  
"That's exactly my point. I only know what I want to know."  
  
"Why does it matter what my life used to be like?"  
  
"Because it does."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I feel like I don't know who you are. I know it sounds dumb, but it's true."  
  
"You know who I am."  
  
"Why won't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I don't think that it's that important."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well, I don't. I don't want to talk about it. My life there was my life there. It has nothing to do with us here."  
  
"I don't understand why you just won't tell me."  
  
"You don't have to understand."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I don't know what has gotten into you. My life was different. It was bad and I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine." Jess got up and walked out.  
  
I couldn't believe that he couldn't talk to me about it. Why? Was his life really that horrible that I couldn't even know about it? All of this came at me so fast. I wanted to just forget it, but I couldn't. I didn't even know who he was and that pissed me off. Everything was just getting so messed up again. I had to clear my head so I went for a walk. I ended up at the bridge as I always did. I thought I saw Jess sitting on the bridge so I approached him. "I figured you'd be here," I said. The figure turned around and I realized that it wasn't Jess. It was Jason.  
  
"Did you?" He replied.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. I thought you were Jess."  
  
"Nope. Not Jess."  
  
"How do you know about this place?"  
  
"Jess showed it to me."  
  
I walked up to him. "Have you seen Jess?"  
  
"Not since this morning."  
  
"Oh." I sat down next to Jason on the bridge.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We got into a fight."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Just stuff."  
  
"You can talk to me. Maybe I can help."  
  
"I just want to know what his life was like in New York. He never talks about it and I feel like I don't even know who he is."  
  
"Jess isn't the kind of person to talk about his feelings. He had a hard life and he doesn't like talking about it."  
  
"I know that, but I feel so in the dark."  
  
"Maybe I could talk to him."  
  
"No. I need to fix this myself."  
  
"Okay. If you say so."  
  
We sat there for a while not saying anything when all of a sudden Jason leaned over and tried to kiss me. I shoved him away, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Making you feel better."  
  
"That is not going to make me feel better."  
  
"Sure it will." He grabbed my arms and forced my face to his. He began to kiss me roughly. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. He pushed me down on the bridge and he started to run his hand up my shirt. I got the chance and I started to scream. He hit me in the mouth with the back of his hand and I could feel the blood running down my face. I struggled, but he was to strong. Just as he was attempting to take my shirt off someone pulled him off from me. I was so scared that I couldn't stand up. When I looked up I realized that it was Jess that had pulled him off from me. Jess punched Jason in the nose and it knocked him out. Then he ran over to me and picked me up.  
  
I was crying hysterically so Jess carried me home. He sat me on the porch step and sat down next to me. I looked up and he had his head in his hands. I wrapped my arms around him and burried my face in his shirt. We sat there, me crying and Jess holding me, for almost 10 minutes before he spoke.  
  
"I'm so sorry." I looked up at him and his face was covered with an angry look as he spoke. "I'll tell you about my life in New York now. I do owe you something."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you all liked this chapter. I am working my way up to the Trory portion of the story. All of this has to do with what is coming up so don't think that I forgot that I am writing a Trory fic here! Review please! 


	5. My Life, His Life

Title: Trouble Comes to Town  
  
Author: AngeloftheNight  
  
Spoilers: "I can't get started"  
  
Summary: Jess is just getting his life together when an old friend of his comes to Star's Hollow to visit. Will the friend disrupt the developing relationship between Rory and Jess? And whom will Rory confide in? Trory with a little bit of R/J, L/L.  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the property of The WB. I own no rights to the show. I do own all of the rights to Jason. If you use my character I will have to sue you, but only if you don't ask first! :-)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 5*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I layed there in Jess's arms as he began to tell me about his old life.  
  
"I was only 7 when my dad left my mom. I'm surprised that he stayed with her that long. They fought all the time and he was never home. When he left I begged him to take me with him but he just told me that I was better of with my mother. I wasn't better off with her. All she ever did was have her customers over and tell me to leave for a few hours. When I turned 12 I learned that I didn't have to listen to her, so I started skipping school and going to parties. The first party I went to I met Jason. He was the same age as me, but had been doing this stuff since he was 10. He taught me everything, about lying and sneaking around. He was like my brother. I hung out with him all the time. We skipped school everyday and just went out partying. Then I met a girl. Her name was Hailey. She was 2 years older than me. She was exactly what I needed at the time. She started hanging out with me and Jason and pretty soon she became my girl. We slept together. Jason got pissed off because I was ditching him to be with her so he decided that he would get rid of her. So, he slept with her and she dumped me. Jason was known to sleep with my girlfriends. I guess he just couldn't help himself or something. I got used to it and pretty soon it didn't matter to me much anymore. I'd get the girl, Jason would sleep with her, and she would dump me. Same old thing over and over again." Jess stopped talking for a little bit to kiss me on my forehead.  
  
"So, that's why you didn't want to tell me about your life?" I asked him. "Because it was so bad?"  
  
"I didn't want to tell you about my life because it has nothing to do with what we have here and because I didn't want you to know what a bad kid I was."  
  
"It doesn't matter to me what you were like back in New York. I just wanted to know more about you. About who you are."  
  
"You know who I am."  
  
"I do." Jess tightened his grip around me. "How many women have you slept with?" I asked him.  
  
"Why does it matter?"  
  
"Because I want to know."  
  
"Two."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Only two."  
  
"That's not how I meant it."  
  
"I know."  
  
I looked up at him, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He kissed me. "I have to go."  
  
"Is Jason going to leave?"  
  
"I'm going to talk to him."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
I walked into the house and went straight to bed. When I woke up in the morning I heard mom rustling around out in the kitchen. I layed there for a little bit and then I smelled the coffee so I got up and made my way into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey mom."  
  
"Hey sweetie. When did you get in last night?"  
  
"Around 11." I thought about telling her about Jason, but quickly pushed the thought out of my mind. "What time did you get in?"  
  
"Around 12."  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore! That's what got you pregnant in the first place."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I still lived with my mother."  
  
"That's right. And don't you forget it."  
  
"So, what are the plans for today?"  
  
"I was going to see Jess for a while. If you want we can rent a movie tonight?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
"Okay. I think I'm going to see if Lane can hang out for a while. I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay honey."  
  
I gave mom a huge hug and walked into town. When I got to Lane's house she was sitting outside on her porch steps. When she saw me she ran to me and hugged me.  
  
"Thank the Lord that you are here! I don't know how much more I could handle!" She let go of me and jumped up and down.  
  
"Trouble with the mother?" I asked her.  
  
"You have no idea. She expects me to live at home all of my life or atleast until I marry a nice Korean boy and even then I can't move out of Star's Hollow. She wants me to go to college right here. When I turn 18 I am moving out. Maybe I will go to Harvard with you!"  
  
"I wish you could, but I don't see that happening."  
  
"I could take that very offensively, but I won't because it's true. Oh well. You will just leave me here with her. No big deal."  
  
"You will get out of Star's Hollow someday. Just not anytime soon."  
  
"Yeah, unfortunatly."  
  
We began to walk to Luke's so I could get my daily coffee. Mom's coffee was good, but just not the best. Before we got there I spotted Jess and Jason at the gazebo. Jess was yelling at Jason. I grabbed Lane's arm and tried to hide behind her. She kept spinning around and finally was standing face to face with me.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" She asked me.  
  
"It's Jason." I replied.  
  
"Jason? Jess's friend Jason?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, go say hi."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Because I just can't."  
  
"I get the feeling that there is something that you aren't telling me."  
  
"You are right. I can't tell you. Not yet."  
  
The two girls walked into the diner.  
  
*******Jess's POV*******  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" I screamed at Jason. "I told you to leave her alone!"  
  
"I told you it never stopped me before." Jason retorted.  
  
"This isn't a fucking joke! My life is different now. It isn't like it used to be. You can't just come here and expect me to lay low and let you take my girlfriend. Rory is different. She isn't like the other girls I have dated."  
  
"Why should I care what kind of girl she is. I like her. I get what I like."  
  
"Lay another hand on her EVER and I will kill you. That's a promise."  
  
"Cool down man. You really like her. I get it."  
  
"You better get it. I love Rory, as hard as that is to believe, I do. Nothing is going to get between me and her. So you better knock your shit off."  
  
"I don't know what has gotten into you, but since you moved here you've changed. You're not even Jess any more. Where did the guy go that I knew who didn't care about anything in life? Who just let what happened happen?"  
  
"I'm still Jess, just not the one that you met. This is that last time I'm going to tell you. Don't lay another fucking hand on Rory. I mean it."  
  
"Okay. Okay. Whatever."  
  
*******Rory's POV*******  
  
"Rory? RORY!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You've been staring out the window for the past five minutes. What is wrong with you?" Lane asked me.  
  
"Nothing." I looked down at the table.  
  
"Something is wrong and I think you need to tell me what it is."  
  
"Okay, but not here." I paid Luke at the counter and Lane and I went for a walk. I told her everything. Everything about how I overheard Jess and Jason's conversation to how Jason tried to rape me. After I told her I was glad because I had someone to talk to about it and she didn't go all crazy and want to kill someone. She just listened.  
  
************  
  
I'm sorry that it took me soooooo long to get this chapter up, but I've been sort of busy and I am in the process of writing two stories. I am trying. I really am. I hope you all like this chapter, I really hope you do. Don't give up on me yet, the Trory is coming. I have a feeling that this story is going to be longer than I anticipated. But I'm sure you all don't mind! Reviews please! 


	6. Tristan, Tristan

Title: Trouble Comes to Town  
  
Author: AngeloftheNight  
  
Spoilers: "I can't get started"  
  
Summary: Jess is just getting his life together when an old friend of his comes to Star's Hollow to visit. Will the friend disrupt the developing relationship between Rory and Jess? And whom will Rory confide in? Trory with a little bit of R/J, L/L.  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the property of The WB. I own no rights to the show. I do own all of the rights to Jason. If you use my character I will have to sue you, but only if you don't ask first! :-)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 6*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lane and I walked around Star's Hollow. I was talking and she was listening. I really was glad that I had her. She was the only one who I could talk to about eveything. If my mother knew what had happened she would just hate Jess. She wouldn't blame Jason, she would blame Jess for being friends with Jason.  
  
We kept walking and ended up back at my house. When we got there Tristan stood on the porch. Lane and I made our way up the porch steps.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked Tristan.  
  
"We have to finish our project and I figured we should get it done on the weekend." He replied.  
  
"Well, I already made the candy. So, there is nothing for us left to do."  
  
"I thought this was a partner project."  
  
"It was, until you humiliated me. Then it became my project."  
  
"Can I talk to you, alone?"  
  
I was a bit sceptical of his request, "Why?"  
  
"I just need to talk to you about something."  
  
Lane cut in, "It's okay, I should probably get back before my mother sends out a search party."  
  
"Okay," I hugged my friend. "Call me."  
  
"I will." She walked away.  
  
"Okay, we are alone. Now what did you want to talk about?" I asked Tristan.  
  
"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did the other day." He replied.  
  
"You're sorry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"You are never sorry for anything that you do. You do it because you want to and you aren't sorry for it."  
  
"Okay. Maybe I'm not sorry for what I did, but I'm sorry that I hurt you when I did it."  
  
I was beginning to believe what he was saying. "This isn't some cheap line to get my to forgive you is it?"  
  
"No, of course not. Sometimes I do things that I think is right at the time, but afterwards it was the wrong thing to do."  
  
"Tristan DuGrey is actually admitting that he isn't always right?"  
  
"Don't get used to it."  
  
I sat next to him on the porch step. "Why do you do the stuff that you do?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just who I am."  
  
"Or maybe it's who you think you are."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"People expect you to do certain things and act a certain way. If you didn't do what they expected then you wouldn't be you."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Yes you do. You know exactly what I am talking about because I'm right. Aren't I?"  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about. You finished the project so I better go now. I don't have any reason to be here." He got up and started to walk away.  
  
"Tristan!" I got off the porch and did something that was totally and utterly not me. Something that I would not do in 10 million year. Something that if my life depended on it, I would never ever do. Yet I did it. I ran up to him. He turned around and I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to me. Then, I did the unimaginable. I kissed him. As I kissed him it all seemed very familiar. I pulled away and ran in the house. I shut the door and Tristan was knocking on it.  
  
"Rory! Let me in." Tristan yelled.  
  
"No, I can't." I cried.  
  
"Come on. I think we should talk."  
  
"I think we should to, but I can't."  
  
"Yes you can. Let me in and we can talk about this."  
  
"No. Go away!"  
  
"Fine." I heard the footsteps get softer and I heard Tristan start his car. Before I knew it everything was quite. He had left. I walked to the couch and sat down. I kept remembering the day that I kissed Jess at Sookie's wedding. It was the one most caotic day of my life. All of the regrets, yet the feeling of happiness. I had such mixed feelings until Dean and I broke up and I got with Jess. Then everything was good. Now, I kissed Tristan. He was one of the people in this world that I disliked the most and I was kissing him. I decided to go the the Inn and talk to mom about it. Maybe she could help.  
  
I walked to the Inn and was greeted by the rude french guy named Michelle.  
  
"Oh look. It's the devil spawn. Why don't I go get the devil so they can conspire against me to make my job even worse than it already is." He walked away and soon my mother was rushing out of the kitchen.  
  
"What did you do to him?" My mom asked me.  
  
"I walked in." I dully replied.  
  
"So, that explains his attitude. What's up honey? You seem blue."  
  
"I have to tell you something. I need your help."  
  
"What's wrong? Are you pregnant?"  
  
"Not in this lifetime!"  
  
"Okay, just making sure. Now whats really wrong?"  
  
"I walked home today with Lane and Tristan was there. He wanted to talk alone so Lane left. He apologized about the other day. We got talking about him and he was going to leave. When he got up I went after him. I kissed him."  
  
"Geez girl. You have a sluty mouth!"  
  
"Mom! I really need help here."  
  
"Sorry dear. Well, why do you think that you kissed him?"  
  
"I don't know. It was one of those spontaneous things. Like when I kissed Jess."  
  
"Well, maybe you kissed Tristan for the same reason that you kissed Jess."  
  
"And why would that be?"  
  
"Because you are in love with him."  
  
"I am not! I hate Tristan, why would I be in love with him?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"There is nothing to tell. I'm not in love with him."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"All right."  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Acting like you mean it when you say okay when really you are not thinking okay."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"I'm not in love with him."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"That's it. Bye."  
  
"Bye honey."  
  
I stormed out of the Inn. I was so mad that mom was accusing me of being in love with Tristan, but I was even more mad that it just might be true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I know that it took me forever to get that chapter done. I have been so busy and I've been trying to find time to write. It took a while, but I finally got the chapter done. I hope you like it. The story is getting steamy now! Go! Review Away! 


	7. Bestfriend or Girlfriend?

Title: Trouble Comes to Town  
  
Author: AngeloftheNight  
  
Spoilers: "I can't get started"  
  
Summary: Jess is just getting his life together when an old friend of his comes to Star's Hollow to visit. Will the friend disrupt the developing relationship between Rory and Jess? And whom will Rory confide in? Trory with a little bit of R/J, L/L.  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the property of The WB. I own no rights to the show. I do own all of the rights to Jason. If you use my character I will have to sue you, but only if you don't ask first! :-)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 7*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I left the Inn and walked to Luke's. I could not believe what I had done. When I walked into the diner Jess was waiting on a table. He glanced at me and made his way over.  
  
"Hey. I can get off if you want," He smiled at me.  
  
"I need to talk to you. Can you just get a break for a little bit?" I asked.  
  
"Sure. You can go upstairs and I'll be there in a little bit."  
  
"Okay." I walked up stairs and opened the door to find Jason watching tv. I was so mad that he was still there that I stormed out of the diner. Jess saw me leave and chased after me.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" He spun me around.  
  
"Why is he still here?" I screamed in a furious tone.  
  
"Jason?"  
  
"Yes Jason. Who else?"  
  
"I wasn't just going to kick him out. He's my bestfriend."  
  
"Even after what he did to me?"  
  
"I love you Rory and I promise you that he won't ever do anything like that to you again."  
  
"Oh really? So you are going to follow him around all day, everyday to make sure that he doesn't come near me?"  
  
"He won't."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I know him and he won't."  
  
"If you knew him then how come you didn't know that he would try to rape your girlfriend?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You shouldn't have to be sorry, but now I'm not sorry."  
  
"Not sorry for what?"  
  
"I kissed Tristan. The guy that I am doing a school project with. I kissed him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know why I did it and I was sorry for it. Now that I see how you think of me, I'm not sorry."  
  
"How I think of you? I love you."  
  
"Apparently you love your bestfriend more."  
  
"I've known him since I was a kid."  
  
"So that gives him the right to do whatever he wants with whoever he wants?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then explain to me how it is okay for him to sleep with your girlfriends. And explain to me why you are still friends with him after everything he's done to you. And explain to why he is still here!"  
  
"I'm sorry Rory. Okay? I'm sorry."  
  
"It doesn't matter if you're sorry. Sorry isn't going to fix anything or help anything. All sorry does is say that you did something wrong. I don't see how you can still be bestfriends with him after everything. All of the crap that he's put you though."  
  
"You don't have to understand. It's how we are."  
  
"So, you are choosing him over me?"  
  
"I'm not choosing anyone."  
  
"Yes you are. You can't have us both, not after what he did."  
  
"I don't know what you want me to say. He is my bestfriend and you are my girlfriend."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't love someone who doesn't care about me."  
  
"I do care about you."  
  
"Obviously you don't." I turned back around and ran to Lane's house. She was the only person who I could talk to at a time like this. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Kim answered.  
  
"Hello Rory."  
  
"Mrs. Kim," I choked out. "Can I see Lane?"  
  
"She's in her room." Mrs. Kim shut the door behind me and I ran up the stairs to Lane's room. I knocked on the door and no one answered so I concluded that she was in her closet blasting her music. I walked in her room and pulled open the closet door. She immediately jumped and started scattering to hid the music.  
  
"Lane! It's just me."  
  
"Oh. Rory. You about gave me a heartattack."  
  
"I just broke up with Jess."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"After you left my house I was talking to Tristan. We were having an intimate moment that I've never had with him before and then I kissed him."  
  
"Rory! You kissed Tristan?"  
  
"Yes, but that's not all. I went to talk to Jess about it and when I went up to the apartment I found Jason up there."  
  
"The creepy Jason who attacked you?"  
  
"Yup. That's the one. Anyway, I got mad and stormed out. Jess followed me and when we started talking he basically said that he would choose Jason over me. So I broke up with him."  
  
"Rory. If you ask me, I think you did the right thing. If he was still willing to be friends with Jason after what he did then you were right to break up with him."  
  
"I know, but I feel so horrible."  
  
"Of course you do. You kissed another guy and broke up with your boyfriend all within an hour."  
  
"Oh Lane." I hugged my bestfriend and wondered what I was going to do next.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
There you go. I hope you like this chapter. I wasn't sure where I was going with it, but I think it turned out okay. It's all a part of my Trory plan! Review, review, review! 


	8. I Love You, I Love You Not

Title: Trouble Comes to Town  
  
Author: AngeloftheNight  
  
Spoilers: "I can't get started"  
  
Summary: Jess is just getting his life together when an old friend of his comes to Star's Hollow to visit. Will the friend disrupt the developing relationship between Rory and Jess? And whom will Rory confide in? Trory with a little bit of R/J, L/L.  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the property of The WB. I own no rights to the show. I do own all of the rights to Jason. If you use my character I will have to sue you, but only if you don't ask first! :-)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 8*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I left Lane's house and I began to walk home. When I walked past Luke's Jess came running out.  
  
"Rory!" He grabbed me and turned me to face him.  
  
"What?" Tears began to form in my eyes.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Oh Jess."  
  
"I do love you. I told Jason to leave. He left an hour ago."  
  
"You did that for me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought he was your best friend?"  
  
"He was, but if keeping him around meant losing you then I couldn't let him stay here."  
  
"I love you Jess." I wrapped my arms around him and we kissed.  
  
He walked me home and kissed me goodnight. I went in the house and got ready for bed. When I got in bed I was thinking about Tristan and how I was going to fix what I did. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep and awaken for school. I took a shower and threw on my uniform. I got to school and I made my way to Tristan's locker. He was standing there and tried to leave before I caught him, but he was unsuccessful.  
  
"Tristan wait!" I grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I never should have kissed you. I'm in love with Jess and I shouldn't have led you on like that."  
  
"I get it." He coldly stated and began to walk away.  
  
I pulled him back to me. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Okay." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"What is your problem? I said that I'm sorry."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then what is with you. Usually I am the one trying to get away from you. It isn't the other way around. Any other day you would be dying to be standing here talking to me without me running away."  
  
"I'm done."  
  
"Done with what?"  
  
"I'm done chasing after you."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why the sudden change?" Just as I asked the bell for class rang.  
  
"I'll talk to you later. Meet me after school."  
  
"Okay." I walked to class and I couldn't believe what Tristan was telling me.  
  
The day went by pretty fast and was just like any other day. When the last bell rang I gathered my things and went to find Tristan. I found him at his locker.  
  
"Can we talk now?" I aske him.  
  
"Yeah." We waited for the school to clear out before we started our conversation.  
  
"So, what is up with you?"  
  
"I'm in love with you Rory."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"I thought that I was just a game to you."  
  
"You were, but yesterday when we kissed I finally figured out that all of this time I have been in love with you."  
  
"Wow." I was shocked at what I was hearing.  
  
"You are in love with Jess. I'm not going to get between that. You don't love me and I can't be around you knowing that. So, from now on I'm going to leave you alone."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Bye Rory." He began to walk away, but I stopped him.  
  
"I love you too." I could not believe what I had just said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's true. I've loved you for a long time. Since before you left I guess. When you came back I was so happy, but I didn't want you or anyone else to know. I couldn't bare the fact that I might actually like you. Then when we kissed I had this feeling of excitement."  
  
"You love Jess though."  
  
"It's just like with Dean. I loved Dean and I loved Jess. Now I love Jess and I love you."  
  
"So what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I should tell Jess. I can't make the same mistake I did last time with Dean."  
  
"Okay. So, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay." I walked to my car and started home wondering how all of this happened so fast. I didn't have a clue what I was going to say to Jess or how I was going to explain anything. All I knew was that he needed to know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ There you go. I think that there will be one more chapter to this. I originally thought that it would be longer, but I came into the Trory a little faster than I expected. Let me know what you all think of it please! 


	9. Author's Note

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I've been so busy and I haven't had much inspiration. Thank you to all of you reviewers so far. I will finish the story eventually and I hope that the wait only makes you want to know what is going to happen next. Once again, I'm sorry for making you wait. I will update soon. I promise! 


	10. Who Do I Love?

Title: Trouble Comes to Town  
  
Author: AngeloftheNight  
  
Spoilers: "I can't get started"  
  
Summary: Jess is just getting his life together when an old friend of his comes to Star's Hollow to visit. Will the friend disrupt the developing relationship between Rory and Jess? And whom will Rory confide in? Trory with a little bit of R/J, L/L.  
  
Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is the property of The WB. I own no rights to the show. I do own all of the rights to Jason. If you use my character I will have to sue you, but only if you don't ask first! :-)  
  
A/N: Hey everyone. I'm really sorry that I took so long to write this chapter. I was having major inspiration issues. But I'm here now and so is this chapter. I hope you like it because it took me forever to write it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 9*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walked into the door of Luke's diner. I had no idea what I was going to say or how I was going to say it. All I knew was that no matter how I said it the fact of the matter was that Jess was going to be hurt. I didn't want him to be hurt. We went through a lot of crap to be together and now what I had to tell him was going to ruin everything. I went up the stairs and entered the house above the diner without knocking. Jess was sitting on his bed reading "The Fountainhead" by Ayn Rand. That one never got old.  
  
"Jess," I walked up to him.  
  
"Hey," he jumped off the bed and came over to kiss me. I pulled away. He backed up and looked at me.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what? What is going on?"  
  
"You remember Tristan?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I love you Jess."  
  
"I love you too. What is going on? You ask me if I know Tristan and then you tell me that you love me."  
  
"Before you say anything please let me explain."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Before Tristan left we had kissed. It was when Dean and I broke up the first time. After Dean and I got back together Tristan was a real jerk and he even took Dean about us kissing. When he left I thought that things would be better. They were until he came back. When he came back everything was like it was before he left. He treated me like crap and I treated him like crap back. We got forced to do that project together and things happened."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"You said that you would let me finish."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"We fought and even after he upset Dean and pissed me off there was still something about him." This was the first time that I had seen this look on Jess's face. It was a look that he knew what was about to come. I stood there and looked deep into his eyes before I told him. I found that connection that we have always had since the day I met him and then I told him. "I kissed him. Just like I kissed you that first time. I'm in love with him. I always have been. I'm so sorry Jess."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry. Don't think that I don't love you because I do. I just don't love you like I love him. Don't hate me."  
  
"I can't believe this. What are you Rory? Some type of whore. You go from Dean to me. From me to Tristan. When is it going to stop? I'm sure you'll find someone else to sink your oh-so-innocent teeth into."  
  
"It's not like that. God. I can't even believe that you would think like that."  
  
"What am I supossed to think? You are the only one that mattered to me when I moved here. Now you are dumping me just like everyone else in my family has."  
  
"Don't turn this around to make me out like something that I'm not. I couldn't bare to be with you knowing that I loved someone else. And I wouldn't want to put you through that either."  
  
"It doesn't matter to you, Rory. You don't care. Well I don't either. Get out. I don't want you here."  
  
"Please don't be like that. I want to be friends."  
  
"If you wanted to be friends than we never should have taken this that one step farther. We should have stayed friends in the first place. If you knew that you loved someone else then why did you bother getting involved with me?"  
  
"Because he wasn't here. And I loved you. It didn't matter then because I could be with you and I didn't have to see his face everyday. I can't handle it now. It's to much having to see him and then come back to you."  
  
"So, I was just a replacement?"  
  
"No. That's not it at all."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"He was gone. You were here. Usually people only get one chance at love. For some reason I got three. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I never meant to. And I did love you. I still do, just not the way that I should."  
  
"Okay. I get it."  
  
"Do you really? Or are you just saying that to get me to leave?"  
  
"A little of both."  
  
"I don't want you to be mad at me forever. Do you think that you can at least find a little bit of yourself that is not angry and be friends. I don't want to lose you."  
  
"Leave."  
  
"Okay. I'll be back tomorrow. And the day after that. And even if I go away to Harvard I'll be here everyday until you agree to be friends. I would hate that you would be the cause of me flunking out of college just to come back here every single day. So I'll leave now." I turned around and walked out the door. I felt better knowing that I at least I told him and that there was a very small possibility of us being friends again. I continued on my way home and I found mom sitting on the couch with Luke.  
  
"I thought you were at the diner," I told Luke.  
  
"Ceasar is taking over," mom gave him a little peck on the cheek.  
  
"Okay. I think I'm going to leave now. See ya later."  
  
"Wait. Honey!" Mom stopped me before I had a chance to get out the door.  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
"You look upset. Is something the matter?"  
  
"Nothing more than the usual. We'll talk about it when I get home."  
  
"All right."  
  
I headed out the door and found myself at Lane's doorstep. I knocked on the door and to my surprise Lane answered.  
  
"Hey Rory."  
  
"Hi Lane. Can I come in and talk?"  
  
"Sure." We walked up to her room and took seats on the floor. I filled her in about Jess and I and Tristan. When we were done talking I left and walked back to the diner. I needed a cup of coffee to hold me over till the morning. I walked in to find Jess working the counter.  
  
"Back so soon?" He asked.  
  
"I just wanted a quick cup of coffee."  
  
"Here." He handed me a big cup all ready poured.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"We can be friends," he said without making direct eye contact with me.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. It won't be like it used to, but if friends is all that we can be I guess it will have to be good enough. I don't want to lose you and if we aren't friends than I will have lost you. So, we can be friends."  
  
"Thank you Jess."  
  
"Under one circumstance."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't want you to talk about him when you are with me. At least not until I'm feeling better about the whole breakup thing."  
  
"It's a deal." I gave him a smile and went back home. When I got home there was a car sitting in the drive way. Tristan was standing up against it.  
  
"Hey," he greeted me.  
  
"Hi," I replied.  
  
"Did you tell him yet?"  
  
"Yeah. I did."  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"Okay I guess. The good thing is that he agreed that we could be friends."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"So now what, what?"  
  
"What happens with us?"  
  
"I don't know. What happens with us?"  
  
"Don't start this with me Tristan. I'm not putting up with it anymore. We want to be together. So start acting like it instead of acting like you don't care."  
  
"Okay." He walked over to me.  
  
"So, answer my question."  
  
"What question would that be?"  
  
"Do you want to be with me or not?"  
  
He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him. He gently kissed me. Out of the three guys that I have kissed, this one had the most romance. I knew when he kissed me that I was done bouncing between guys. I had finally found the one that I would be with. I was done with other guys. Tristan was the one that I loved and I wanted to be with him always. (A/N: Or atleast until I find someone else to put her with. * evil laughter *)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well guys. I'm thinking that this is the end to this story. I hope that you liked it seen as how it took me FOREVER to write this chapter. And I was just joking about that whole 'Until I find another guy to put her with' thing. Or was I? 


End file.
